Field of Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus and method of reeling a long electric cord that is automated. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated apparatus that allows the extension and/or retraction of an electric cord by a push of a button located at the farthest end of the cord.
Description of Prior Art
A majority of modern appliances and electric equipment available are not powered by battery but directly by high-voltage electricity through an electric cord that plugs into an electrical plug outlet. Almost all such appliances and electric equipment have an electric cord that is a few feet in length. As such, the cord restricts the use of the appliance or equipment to the operable within a few feet, the length of the cord, from the electric plug outlet that is generally mounted to a wall or electric post. However, often, appliances and electric equipment must be used several feet away from the electric plug outlet; some equipment must be used a few hundred feet away from the electric plug outlet. Accordingly, the length of the cord of an appliance or equipment poses a major restriction on the where the appliance or equipment can be operated. Such restriction is the source of major burden and frustration.
To resolve the above problem, long flexible extension cords are available. The extension cords can be over 100 feet in length. These extension cords have a male end that is plugged into an electric plug outlet and a female end into which the appliance or electric equipment can be plugged. Thus, the extension cord allows the cord of an appliance or equipment to be extended by its length. With a long cord extension, the operation of the appliance or equipment is no longer restricted to the length of its own electric cord, its reach is now extended by the extra length of the extension cord.
However, the length of the extension cords can be substantially long and difficult to maintain rolled up without entanglement in an orderly fashion. Many users of such long extension cords manually roll up the cord around their arms. Some devices are available that allow the cord to be manually rolled up around a hub or spool. Yet other devices include a rotatable hub or spool mounted inside a housing around which the cord can be wound. Additionally, the hub or spool may be equipped with a retraction mechanism, such as a motor, operable to rotate the spool in a wind direction for the purpose of retracting or winding the elongated cord around the spool.
Other prior art include Korean Patent No. 1995-0013354 (published on May 15, 1995), Korean Utility Model No. 20-0445813 (registered on Aug. 25, 2009), and U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0084500.
A major disadvantage of the prior art is the location in which the switch or button to activate the reel is located. The prior art has the button or switch located on the housing in which the rotatable hub or spool is located. The problem with this configuration is that it requires at least two people to operate. One person stands by the housing to activate and deactivate the switch or button that winds or unwinds the extension cord. The extension cord can be hundreds of feet in length so the other person must follow the end of the extension cord as it is wound or unwound to ensure it does not get wrapped or tangled with anything. When unwinding the extension cord, the person at the end of the cord would have to yell to the person at the switch to stop the motor when the cord is at the desired length. The end of the cord can be hundreds of feet away from the housing, around walls and up some stairs, thus making it cumbersome for the person at the end of the cord to yell to the person standing by at the switch. Thus, the location of the button or switch in the prior art is a major disadvantage.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automated cord reel apparatus which has the spool activating switch or button located at the end of the extension cord rather than on the spool housing. The automated cord reel apparatus must also provide a safe and secure manner of winding the extension cord without the risk of electrocution of the user. Since the switch or button is located at the end of the extension, cord, the electricity flowing to the switch or button through the entire length of the cord must be safe and secure.